


Roomies

by handsinforests



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: Octavia showers at 3am, far too late for Raven's standards. But one night is different from the rest.





	Roomies

It’s not until the third month of living together that Raven gets tired of Octavia’s three in the morning showers. Not that she doesn’t get it, of course, she bartends so she has no choice but still. She’s tried suggesting showering before her shift but of course that would mean she’d have to sleep with whatever grime she had on her, she’s tried earplugs, watching t.v., anything to avoid being woken up almost every night with the sound of the water blasting right behind her head. The weekends were the worst, with Octavia blasting the shower for up to an hour, which she was sure only a quarter of was spent actually cleaning sweat off. Not that she didn’t appreciate being able to share an apartment with her, in all other aspects she was a perfect roommate, but the showers had long since brought her to her wits’ end. 

But tonight was different. Octavia had come home around 2:30 as usual, but something was off. Her actions were a little rushed, and she slammed the bathroom door which, rude, and that was something she’d never done. Raven couldn’t help but be curious, after all her roommate was acting strangely, it was within reason to want to check up on her. She got out of bed slowly, hoping to avoid Octavia knowing she was coming. Her door had always creaked but thankfully it didn’t this time, and she crept out into the hallway, seeing Octavia’s door cracked open at the end of the hall. The bathroom door was obviously closed, but instead of hearing just the spray of the water and Octavia’s occasional hum, she could hear moaning coming from the other side of the door and oh. Well that explained it. 

Before she knew it Raven had slid a hand into her sweats and under her panties, imagining what her roommate must look like touching herself in the shower. Had she already soaped up, suds covering her tanned form, or was she letting the water fall over her and standing, just behind the shower curtain, one hand in between her legs and the other gripping the hand rail with pruned fingers. Maybe her legs were bent at the knee, her frame leaning forward to rest her head on the back of the porcelain shower, her dark hair sticking to her face. Or maybe she’d just turned the shower on for effect and was really standing in front of the full length mirror, touching herself nice, and slow, and then speeding up just for the look on her face. 

She hears a thump and she’s brought out of her reverie, soaking wet and on the verge of cumming over a fantasy of her roommate for God’s sake. But the door isn’t open. There’s no look of fear, or confusion, or anger on Octavia’s face in the doorway, no shoving past her and down the hall to her room, hoisting up her towel as high as it can go. Then there’s another thump. Raven in her stupor had stuck both hands down her pants and it’s at this moment she decides to pull them out, searching in vain for a place to dry them that won’t draw suspicion should she have to face Octavia. A third thump comes from inside the bathroom and she decides fuck it and makes exaggerated footsteps in front of the door before knocking in faux hesitance. 

“Hey O, you okay? I heard some thumps and I thought you fell.”  
“Uh yeah, yeah,” she sounds like she’s been crying but Raven couldn’t be sure. That would only make her feel more guilty. “Yeah I’m alright.” She definitely hears it now, the slight sniffle and blubber in her voice. 

“Mkay, just making sure.” Raven wants to leave because she can tell that whatever Octavia had been doing it’s certainly over now, but seeing her in the morning with this awkwardness hanging over them would be worse. She takes a look at the door before moving back into her bedroom, using hand sanitizer to at least get her hands smelling like anything but cum and cleanse them in case Octavia, well, needed something she supposes. She shakes her hair up into a slightly less bed hair situation and stands in the doorway, leaning on the frame with her arms and legs crossed before her roommate exits the bathroom. She hears the click of the lock opening and then steam is coming out from the room, along with Octavia in a hair and body towel combo. 

“Hey.” 

“Oh, hey.” Octavia was clearly not expecting her as she startles, backing away from Raven. “You didn’t need to stay out here, I’m fine.” Raven realizes then that maybe Octavia wasn’t in the bathroom to masturbate at all. She was in there to cry. Or in the worst case, that masturbating had been what lead to the flood of emotions.

“You sounded like you’d been crying.” 

“Me? No, you know I’m not into that stuff.” She brushes it off, but Raven can tell she’s struck a nerve. 

“Well if you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I’m just up the hall.” 

Octavia can’t hold back her scoff. “As if.” 

Raven, to her credit, was already halfway through the motion of closing the door, but she widened it at her roommate’s statement. “What do you mean, as if? I’m not offering an empty promise.” Raven sets her arms back across each other, tightening them on her chest. 

“You think I’m gonna run to my roommate about my problems? No thank you.” 

“Well no one said you had to, I was just saying if you needed it. But clearly you have it handled.” Raven rolls her eyes and the door almost slams in Octavia’s face before she puts out a hand to stop it. “What the hell was that for?” 

Octavia steps over the threshold into Raven’s bedroom and then further into Raven’s personal space. “How am I supposed to tell my roommate I’m in love with her?” 

“You’re uh, in love with me?” Raven swallows, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Why else would I say something like that, to screw with your feelings?” 

“Well no, of course not, I just,” Raven scratches the back of her neck, searching for the correct words to say. “I didn’t expect you to want me, really.” 

Octavia sighs, checking the knot on her towel before stepping forward again, pressing herself against Raven. “Can I just kiss you?” Raven just nods, and when their lips touch it’s like the whole world fits in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Late but it's here. I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
